Wicked
by lovebird requii
Summary: "You're right, darling. There isn't any rest for the wicked. Not for you, and not for me." Nature is sinful, wicked; even the great demon lord has his wickedly guilty pleasures. Repost from my quizilla account. M for implied Lemon. One Shot, Sesshomaru x OC.


A Sesshomaru One Shot Requested by KuroKageOokami

Character Information Link: http:/quizilla(dot)teennick(dot)com/stories/17125477/sesshomaru-one-shot-request-info

Song: "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" by Cage the Elephant

Link: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=U631FGnXDXY

* * *

•••

_I was walking down the street,  
When out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me.  
She said "I've never seen a man  
Who looks so all alone,  
Could you use a little company? _

If you can pay the right price  
Your evening will be nice,  
And you can go and send me on my way."  
I said "You're such a sweet young thing  
Why you do this to yourself?"  
She looked at me and this is what she said:

"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know, I wish I could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good".

•••

With the night sky overhead, the black night pierced only by empty white eyes that gazed down mercilessly, he wandered through the desolate ruins of what was once a town. Hundreds of years ago, the town had stood proud and prosperous among all his provinces, sheltering the remains of one of the rarest breeds of demons. At that point, those particular demons had been all but extinct, mainly half-breeds and hybrids of different kinds, and now most believed them to truly be extinct. He'd never heard why they'd been attacked that night—it had happened in his father's time—but the village had been a sanctuary of sorts for him to wander in the nights when he could not sleep.

Upon the dead and dry ground, his footsteps echoed with a hollow noise and a cloud of dust through the crisp air. The wind swirled the dirt into dust devils that rolled through the broken houses and streets, dancing among the ruins. In the center of the town, all that remained of what it once had been was a stone formation akin to a fountain or a well. It sheltered a natural spring that still ran solemnly, supplying water to ghosts of the past, and it was towards this that he wandered; as he always did. He cast an empty golden gaze across the town before looking down into the reflection staring back from the water. The stone pushed up against his knee as he bent over the edge, running a single hand through long silver hair that fell cleanly through his fingers like the desert sand.

* * *

Nestled down into a nest of crumpled and burned clothes, a sleek creature lifted its head with a hiss. She stood stiffly on four paws with a low growl rumbling in her chest, her rounded ears flicked back flat against her head. Tawny golden fur marked by deep brown stripes rippled with agitated movement, shining faintly in the dim light cast about by the stars and the pathetic excuse for a moon hanging overhead. Parting from the shadows of her shelter, she slunk forward into the ruins and prowled about until she could clearly see the intruder. Her growl subsided into a subtle purr as she caught sight of him. The same man was here every night.

He had long, silver hair that fell straight down to the back of his knees like a waterfall of moonlight, and piercing golden eyes. His pale skin was colored only by the demonic markings of a blue crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on his cheeks and down his arms. He carried himself with a lethal yet nonchalant air, looking across the town with a condescendingly curious gaze. His clothes were that of a rich and powerful lord with appropriate armor to match. Strangely, he never traveled with guards. Something, however, spoke for him that he needed none.

As he looked down into the town's water supply, she slunk back to the shadows and returned shortly to her home. The _yasha*_ stayed only momentarily, sitting down after wriggling her way into a swath of black fabric and wrapping her thick tail about her paws. She did not wait long.

* * *

When footsteps approached him from behind, he lifted his head and closed his eyes, scenting the one who approached him. A female _hanyō**_ dusted in the scents of ash and desert flowers. Inhaling deeply, he turned to face her, opening one eye and running it up and down the length of her slender body. She was lovely, with soft cream-colored skin and mesmerizing emerald eyes. Golden brown hair cascaded down past her bare shoulders to frame a young and pretty face. She dressed in tight fitting black clothes that drew attention to her luscious curves and perfect figure.

_My my…what a lovely creature._

Opening both his eyes now, he put one hand to his chin and arched an eyebrow as she sauntered up. Her scent enveloped him as she drew close to him, her shoulders rubbing against his chest as she moved around him with the grace of a feline. A thick, dark brown tail brushed his legs as she leaned her head upon his shoulder.

"You know, I've never seen a man who looks so lonely," she murmured.

"So you supposed that I could use a little company?" he growled, his voice a deep and seductive rumble.

"Perhaps if you can pay the right price."

Her hand caressed his cheek and he closed one eyes, leaning into the touch of the enthralling creature before him. Simpering with the fangs of a feral demon, a soft purr vibrated in her throat as he cupped one hand around it. Pressing his forehead to hers, he leaned her back over the edge of the water source, baring his own fangs in a dangerous smirk.

"You assume that I would pay for a mere _hanyō_ to sleep with me?"

"No, I assume that you would pay for me."

Her answer came without delay, sharp and nonchalant as she arched herself into his touch. Still purring, she pressed one hand to his chest and the other to his back, digging her sharp nails into his flesh. With a groan, he took his free hand and grasped her wrist, pulling her nails from his chest.

"Ah ah…look, but don't touch," he murmured, licking his own blood off her nails.

"And if I want to touch?" she whimpered, pouting.

He didn't answer her, merely dipped his head down to the hollow of her neck to graze his fangs along her throat. His rich, musky scent mingled with the sweet scent wafting off her own skin as he again pressed his knee against the stone, sliding it between her legs and pushing up against her. Her eyelashes fluttered as she leaned her head back, her throat bared for him.

* * *

As they played their nightly game, the moon arched higher and the darkness began to fade. The town was soon bathed in a rosy golden hue, long shadows cast to the west as the sun rose from the east. A brilliant glow illuminated the charred remainders of the destroyed town, and a single figure that stood from it. Brushing the tawny dust from his clothing, he adjusted his sleeves and looked down to his feet. Swathed in scraps of burnt cloth, she lay resting on the ground, her wild and defiant face relaxed in sleep. A small leather sack, heavy and filled graciously, was nestled beside her head and marked with his personal seal.

His lips twitched as he watched her, and in a moment of tenderness, he knelt down beside her.

"You're right, darling. There isn't any rest for the wicked. Not for you, and not for me. Sleep well, Aysel," he whispered, stroking her face with his claws.

His footprints were swept away by the wind as it combed over the town, erasing last night's deeds with the dawn of a new morning. At the edge of the ruins, he looked back but once, seeking out the site he knew she lay in.

"If you were more than you are now, perhaps things would be different, my wicked little _hanyō._"

•••

_"You know, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
We got bills to pay,  
We got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know we can't slow down,  
We can't hold back,  
Though you know, we wish we could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good"_

•••

* * *

*_Yasha _: A term often used to describe a demon, particularly a female demon

_**Hanyō _: A term most likely meaning "Half Demon" or "Half Breed".

* * *

I hope you enjoyed your one shot, KuroKageOokami, and my apologies if it wasn't something you were hoping for. It's been awhile since I've written a Sesshomaru one shot or even watched the anime, so I also apologize if he is a bit OOC. Hopefully, everyone enjoyed the story as it was laid out. Thank you all for reading~ Reviews and comments are nice; I like hearing feedback on my stories. Please excuse any typos as a result of writing late at night, and remember that I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sesshomaru is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, creator of the InuYasha anime series, and Aysel is an original character created by KuroKageOokami. The lyrics framing this story are from the song _Ain't No Rest for the Wicked_ by Cage the Elephant. All that I own are the plot events displayed in this story.


End file.
